1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for enclosing a bulk product within a flexible sheet, and in particular to an apparatus and method for manually enclosing and tying a small portion of rice, bird seed, or the like within a fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enclosing selected quantities of bulk product within a flexible sheet has been done for many years. Usually, the flexible sheet is a piece of fabric, and the fabric is wrapped around the selected quantity of bulk product and a string or ribbon tied around the fabric, immediately above the product, so as to form a bag or pouch within which the product is contained.
At weddings, for example, such bags or pouches are filled with rice or bird-seed and given to the guests to throw the rice or bird-seed at the newlywed couple. Such bags are also used to package treats for party favors, or confetti for a celebration. When such bags are filled with herbs and spices they make seasoning bags for cooking, and when the bags are filled with potpourri they make convenient air-fresheners.
Traditionally, these bags are made by hand. The bulk product is placed on a circular piece of fabric, and the fabric is then painstakingly wrapped around the product and held in place while the string or ribbon is tied around the fabric. This procedure is a tricky one to perform, especially if it is performed by only one person. Wrapping the fabric around the product and holding it in position while tying the string is a painstaking and time consuming procedure. Also, bags tied by the above method are often irregular in appearance.
The need exists for an apparatus and method for manually enclosing a selected quantity of bulk product within a flexible sheet. The apparatus and method should form bags of uniform appearance quickly, cheaply, and conveniently. Also the apparatus should be compact in size to provide for ease of storage and transportation.